Becoming Kyouya Ootori
by Tranquillezza
Summary: Post high school. Kyouya wakes up to find himself in a hospital and has no memories of anyone or himself. Read about his journey to relearn just exactly who he was. Warnings: Dark and angsty. First Person POV. Slight OOC. KyouxHaru. Please Read&Review!


Summary: Taken place when Host Club members are in their twenties. Kyouya wakes up to find himself in a hospital and has no recollection of anything or anyone. Read about his journey to relearn just exactly who he was. Warnings: Dark and angsty. First Person point of view and slight OOC for Kyouya.

* * *

Think back to your earliest memories, whether it may be seeing blurred figures that you realize now to be your parents, or it may be learning how to ride a bicycle. You could be remembering a particularly nasty food you ate, or incoherent words that seemed like music to your ears. If you thought hard, maybe you could recall many aspects of your life, just like a motion picture.

Now imagine, if all of a sudden, that reel was stopped-or rather, erased. There was no rewind or a fast forward, only a wall that prevented you from going back down memory lane. You knew that you went on life as if it was any _normal _day, but in the end, none of your actions really _registered _in your mind. You had absolutely _no _recollection whatsoever.

You were immersing yourself in darkness, sinking, falling, flailing endlessly. It was as if you had been trapped all along. Suddenly, you saw a white light at the end of your seemingly infinite tunnel and you began walking towards it. Then, you woke up, having no idea where you were, no sense of what day it was, and eventually finding out that you have no idea _who you are_.

* * *

Where am I?I thought groggily as I woke up. I found myself clad in a white hospital gown and hooked up with IV tubes. This gown sure looks tacky_, _I immediately thought.

"Ara, you're awake! How are you feeling?" a feminine voice asked concernedly. I squinted and struggled to see the face, but apparently I needed glasses to see. I must have been blind to not be able to tell who was talking to me.

"Oka-san!! We were so worried!" another voice chimed in, this time, it appeared as if it was a blonde haired man speaking. I frowned, who was this person calling me 'Okaa-san' for? I'm male, and I didn't think that I was that old to have sired a child.

"Why isn't he responding??" the same voice wailed as I looked quizzically on.

"Glasses." said a solemn voice, coming from a tall black haired man. Finally, a practical voice that spoke what was on my mind. The glasses were quickly put on, and immediately, I could see world back in focus.

There was a brown haired girl right next to his bed, and behind her was the blonde male that I had previously heard. Next to those two were a pair of orange-brown haired twins with concerned look on their faces. Finally, there was the tall dark haired man with what appeared to be a blonde child on his shoulders.

"The doctor said it could have taken days for you to wake up, Kyouya!" the brown haired girl said with a frown on her face.

"But he's all awake now! So there's nothing to be worried about! I always _knew_ that Oka-san would make it through!" said the blonde triumphantly. I frowned again, there was evidently something I was missing out here.

"Who's this 'Oka-san' person you're talking about?" I asked plainly as I felt all eyes from my visiting guests.

"…That's you Kyouya…don't you remember?" one of the twins spoke up looking disturbed at the lack of response. Well, that certainly cleared up _some_ things. Suddenly the blonde was up in my face again.

"…Gomenasai, I'm afraid I don't remember any of you guys." I apologized politely, shaking my head.

"Nani??" the twins interjected, alarmed.

"Oka-san! It's me, Tamaki! And that's Kaoru, who just spoke to you-Hikaru's sitting next to him-and that's Mori and Hunny on top of him! And Haruhi! You just _have_ to remember Haruhi!" the blonde called Tamaki nearly screamed in a panicky state. I still couldn't recognize any of them.

"Ano…Kyouya…do you really have no recollection of any of us?" the brunette girl Haruhi finally spoke up hesitatingly.

"Iie, gomenasai. Until all of you addressed me by 'Kyouya' I didn't even know who I was." I replied flatly.

"So does that mean…you've lost your memory?" Haruhi asked worried and anxious.

"That is correct. It appears that Ootori-kun here is suffering from psychological trauma induced by his fall, causing his memories to be suppressed." a voice chimed in. Everyone turned to see a man in a white lab coat walk in.

"Doctor, will he ever regain his memory again?" Haruhi asked looking over at me.

"That depends. Some patients may be able to regain their memories through sensory means such as seeing a familiar place or so. Then there are other patients who might need a big shock to recover lost memories, and of course, there is the possibility that they may never remember." the doctor informed. So that's how it was: I had lost all of my memories.

"What should we do now, doctor?" Tamaki asked.

"Well for the time being, I must ask all of you to please leave Ootori-kun's room so I could check up on his health status. And I think it's best that if you were to visit him, not more than one person come it at a time, because Ootori-kun may be too overwhelmed to answer all of your demands at the same time." the doctor instructed as everyone filed out the door.

* * *

"Well now, how are you feeling, Ootori-kun?" the doctor asked me once everyone had gone.

"Lost." I admitted, shifting my head to the side a bit. The doctor laughed.

"Well that's an understatement. What do you last recall?" the doctor continued. Good question. I thought back to the most recent memory I had, and drew up a blank. I had no recollection as to who I was or what I did.

"Absolutely nothing." I said bluntly as the doctor looked over at my expression.

"I see. Well it appears that aside from your total memory loss, you are in perfect health condition." the doctor stated.

"That's nice, I guess." I said blankly, not really caring too much about how healthy I was at the moment. I still had no idea what my identity was.

"So, which of your visitors would you like to see first?" the doctor asked kindly.

I thought for a moment, there was an annoying blonde-I _definitely_ did not want to see him, but he seemed to know quite a lot about me. Then there were the twins, but they didn't really strike me as that helpful. There was a tall silent person who was smart enough to figure out that I needed my glasses, and there was a small blonde that was to the side of him, they didn't really say much either though. Finally, there was that brunette girl, who seemed quite out of place among the rest of them. She wasn't apathetic or panicky, but she showed some practical level of concern.

"The girl…" I managed to say. The doctor quirked an eyebrow at my choice.

"I see. Very well, we'll send Fujioka-san in a little bit later. For now, you need to rest." he said, turning to leave.

* * *

It seemed like it was short time that I was resting before I was bombarded with a figure by my bedside. I creaked an eye open and sat up, putting on my glasses. It was Tamaki. I grimaced.

"I thought I asked for Haruhi to come in…" I said frowning.

"Ah, Haruhi had spent last night watching over you, and she was so tired, we decided to let her sleep. So I offered to go inside first." the blonde explained cheerfully. I cast a wary look at him.

"You didn't even tell her I had asked to see her first right?" I shot, sending Tamaki into a shrunken mode.

"Ano…I really wanted to see you first…and I know that Haruhi has priority over us…but you're my best friend after all…" Tamaki said in a tiny voice, his two index fingers poking each other.

"…you're my best friend?" I echoed, staring straight at the flamboyant blonde.

"Hai!" Tamaki replied beaming proudly. I could tell that he wanted to hug me, but maybe it was the intimidating glare that eeked of 'Don't you dare' I gave off that prevented him from doing so.

"…you're kidding…" I ejected, causing Tamaki to shrink again.

"Nope. You're Kyouya Ootori, my best friend. We started the Host Club in Ouran High School together; I was the president- the 'Prince' type, and you were the vice president-the 'Cool' type. Hikaru and Kaoru were the devilish types, Hunny was the loli-shota type, Mori was the silent type and Haruhi was the natural type…" Tamaki introduced, having a far away expression on his face.

"I see…" was all I managed to say as I absorbed this bit of information. Just then, an orangey brown haired twin poked in.

"Ano…Tono…Haruhi just woke up…she wants to see Kyouya…" he said looking over at me before disappearing through the doorway again.

"Ah! Then I better get going…we'll continue this another time, Okaa-san!" Tamaki said turning to leave.

"Wait." I commanded, biting my lip. The golden haired boy turned around.

"What is it? Did you suddenly remember something?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Iie…a moment ago…you said that Haruhi had priority over you…what did you mean by that?" Kyouya asked hesitatingly. Tamaki had a slightly pained expression over his usually happy go lucky features.

"…Ah…I really shouldn't be the one to break this to you…but Haruhi is…your fiancée." Tamaki said in a soft voice as he shut the door behind him.

"Fiancée…?" I echoed to empty space. A soft click could be heard as said fiancée came in the door.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, instead of updating Shipwrecked, I decided to write Becoming Kyouya Ootori. This is a different style and genre than I'm used to writing and this idea spawned one day when my Gov/Econ teacher mentioned that he had no recollections of his memories from age 6 and below. This is mainly a 'what if' situation on how Kyouya would be if he had lost all his memories. Kyouya will be slightly OOC since he has no idea about his 'Shadow King' personality yet. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned in for Hidden Skill which will be updated soon!

Likes, dislikes? Questions? Comments? Thoughts? Mistakes I made? I'd like to know any of those so please take some time to write a review! It only takes a few seconds but it would mean a lot to me! Thanks again!


End file.
